You belong to Me
by Bunni217
Summary: A short training getaway turns into a lust-filled secret relationship. But what will become of the two after their week of paradise? *CONTAINS LEMON* read at own risk!
1. Chapter 1 - A Week long Getaway

Aizawa rolled into the classroom cocooned in his sleeping blanket, his bloodshot eyes poking through the hooded duvet. "_Students don't forget about next week's training camp. It will be more relaxed than the last one, but none the less I expect no less from you and I want all of you on your guard._" Midoriya looked up from his desk and stared at the back of Bakugos head. He could feel the anger radiating from him as everyone else in the class did the same.

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?_" everyone jumped at the blondes outburst, nobody could get used to them despite knowing full well what Bakugo was like. "_You think I'd let those jack-asses get another shot at me? Not a chance in hell._" He spat. Aizawa-sensei coughed, diverting everyone's attention back to him. His tired eyes met Bakugo's anger filled ones.

"_I don't doubt that you won't let them get near enough, Bakugo. But I don't want another situation like that to happen again. Extra precautions have been taken and class B will be training in a different location to help divert attention._" Silence fell over the classroom as memories from the last attack flooded their minds. Aizawa continued to ramble about the trip and ended it with "_You may talk amongst yourselves; I will sort out sleeping arrangements, I assume you all know already that it's two to a room?_"

Everyone soon got to chatting about the following week's activities, excited for the small get away from school to sharpen their abilities and hopefully a chance to let loose. Midoriya began writing a schedule for personal training sessions with All Might- provided that he attended this retreat.

"_Hey Bakugo, who do you think you'll be sharing a room with?_" Kirishima asked, strolling over to the blondes' desk.

Bakugo looked down his nose at him "_How the hell should I know, weird hair? I don't care anyway. I'm not going for a laugh_".

Kirishima grinned at his response. "_Classic Bakugo, always on the offence. I hope whoever I'm paired with doesn't snore too much._" He laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head. He was interrupted by Aizawa sensei that had since crawled out of his sleeping bag.

Aizawa started firing through everyone's names, separating them into pairs. "Uraraka you'll be with Asui in room 21. Bakugo you'll be in room 7 shared with Midoriya-"

Bakugo leapt onto his desk "_WHAT? THE HELL I AM!_" he turned to Midoriya ready to jump on him in a fit of rage but Kirishima quickly held him back using his quirk.

"_Bakugo, calm down!_" the red-head struggled as Bakugo writhed around in his grip.

Midoriya began muttering under his breath to an irritating degree "_What? I'm sharing with Kacchan? Of course, this must be like the final exams where we have to bond with each other to become stronger. As expected of UA… maybe we'll-_"

"_Shut the fuck up Deku!_" Bakugo hissed, he stopped struggling but his anger hadn't subsided.

Midoriya quickly threw his hands up and waved them apologising "_S-sorry Kacchan! I didn't mean to annoy you!_"

Mineta chirped into the already tense situation, with only a goal to further the situation "_You guys have a special relationship, perhaps Bakug-OW_" he was interrupted by Bakugos textbook being hurled at his face, causing the boy to fall from his seat, he sat up his face red, raw and swollen.

Midoriya glanced back at him "_Are you okay Mineta!_" he cried.

"_Don't help him Deku, you fucker!_" Bakugo snarled grabbing Midoriyas shirt and pulling him close to intimidate him, Midoriya blushed that their faces were mere inches apart and braced himself to be hurled across the room.

The brawl was interrupted by Aizawa slamming his hand down on the desk "_Quiet everyone!_" silence fell over the room again.

Aizawa took a breath and regained his composure. "_We leave early Monday morning. If you're late we will leave you behind. Class dismissed._"

* * *

_This is just a set up to some certain... scenarios with these two. A reminder that it will contain mature content and you have been warned!_


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm Not Here to Make Friends

05:00 AM. The students arrived outside of U.A and boarded the bus to begin their journey to their intended destination.

07:00 PM. After 14 long hours, the group arrived at a secluded wooden lodge surrounded by a fortress of stretching trees. The sun had begun to set, basking the scenery in a warm golden glow. The children exited the bus yawning and stretching, trying to shrug off their tiredness.

Aizawa sensei turned to face them, his eye twitched at the unenthused bunch. He coughed, grabbing the students' attention "_It's been a long day. You have an hour to settle down before dinner. I suggest you use your free time wisely._" He sauntered away into lodge to speak to a group of adults which could only be assumed as staff.

The teens broke off into their pairs, scrabbling to get their luggage off the bus and began rushing inside to check out their rooms. Midoriya was last, after Bakugo, of the group to get his luggage off the bus.

Midoriya huffed as he dropped his bag at his feet. "_Well Kacchan, I guess we sho-_" he turned and sighed realising the blonde had left him alone. "_Thanks a lot Kacchan…_" he muttered under his breath as he hulled his bags inside.

He awkwardly passed the teachers and shuffled into the corridor where the rooms were and met Bakugo pacing angrily. "_Kacchan?_" Midoriya asked, immediately regretting it as the blonde shot him a glare.

"_Oi, shitty nerd. Our room's not here!_" he yelled, impatiently tapping his foot.

Midoriya looked at each door, counting the room numbers. "_One… three… five… Ah, seven. Room 7 is the last one Kacchan_."

Bakugo shouted. "_Shut up. Die._" He stomped off ahead of Midoriya, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Once he got to the end of the corridor, staring at the room door he planted his foot on it and swiftly kicked it open.

"_Ah don't kick it Kacchan!_" Midoriya quickly followed him into the room.

The boys arrived to their room; it was a modest sized lodge room with matching twin beds which took up most of the floor space, a small writing desk next to the door, a towering closet in the corner of the room complete with a small washroom the boys had to share. The bare essentials the two would need to get through the week.

"_Great…_" Bakugo hissed under his breath, he dropped his bag by the door and took the bed closest to the door. Midoriya shuffled across the room with his luggage, setting it down lightly at the end of the bed beneath the window.

"_So Kacchan-_" Midoriya tried to make conversation but was cut off by Bakugo rudely leaving to use the bathroom, slamming the door violently behind him.

Midoriya sat down on his bed, ignoring Bakugos rude outburst. "_He probably just really needed to use the bathroom…it was a long journey._" Midoriya muttered to himself. He began scanning the room, it wasn't much but it was cosy. It would last them the week at least. He snapped out of his thoughts as the door slid open as Bakugo exited the bathroom. He ambled over to his bed and lay down, draping his forearm across his eyes, pulling his shirt up a little exposing his muscular mid-drift ever so slightly.

Midoriya stayed quiet for a while, just watching Bakugo. After some time had passed he decided to break the silence. "_So Kacchan-_" he started but immediately jumped at Bakugo suddenly jolting up from his ragdoll state.

"_Shut the fuck up, Deku! I'm not here to make friends with you. Die!_" Bakugo lay back down and rolled over onto his side facing the door, leaving his back exposed to Midoriya. Who suddenly snapped at him.

Midoriya leapt forward and violently shoved Bakugo off his bed and onto the floor. Midoriya was stunned, and gulped realising what he had just done. Silence. He carefully climbed over the bed and peering his head out to check on Bakugo. "_…Kacchan?_" he called out softly and immediately regretted it. He was met with glaring crimson daggers.

"_WHAT THE FUCK DEKU!_" Midoriya gasped, pushing himself up from the bed with arms but he was too slow, the blonde had a death grip on his shirt and swiftly pulled him onto the floor beside him with a noisy thud.

"_ow- Kacchan!_" Bakugo swiftly moved so that he was now straddling the younger boy not giving him a chance to escape. He leaned over and swiped one of the pillows from his bed before Midoriya could even think about defending himself and pressed it into his face. Midoriya tried yelling but it just came out as muffled yelps through the pillow. Bakugo grinned manically watching as Midoriyas arms flailed around aimlessly looking for a way out. After the screeching and scrabbling had died down, Bakugo lifted the pillow revealing a dishevelled and sweaty Midoriya.

"_You almost killed me Kacchan!_" Midoriya squeaked, breathing heavily.

Bakugo stared at him with complete indifference and got up, allowing his body to drop back down onto his bed. Midoriya sat up and glanced over at Bakugos once again lazy composure. "_Aren't you going to at least talk to me?_"

Bakugo's eyebrow twitched. "_Why the hell do you ask such stupid questions?_" Midoriya huffed and averted his gaze. "_I don't want anything to do with you, as far as I'm concerned you don't exist._"

Midoriya felt a sting on the last comment but decided to quietly unpack the rest of his things and wash up before meeting everyone for dinner.


End file.
